Surprise
by Sagakure
Summary: One-shot, yaoi, lemony. Kaname and Zero prepare a surprise for Yuuki, but things get hot before she arrives... Passed some years after the current time in the manga, but ignoring chapter 35 and up, so no spoilers. Zero x Kaname, mentions of KxYxZ and KxZ.


**_

* * *

_**

_Title: Surprise._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Knight, this is a fanfic written for fun and for love of the series. I'm not making any money with it.  
__**Warnings:** Yaoi (Kaname and Zero), and mentions of an established threeway relationship between Kaname, Yuuki and Zero._

_**Summary:** One-shot, yaoi, lemony. Kaname and Zero prepare a surprise for Yuuki, but things get hot before she arrives... Passed some years after the current time in the manga, but ignoring the events in chapter 35 and up, so no spoilers. Zero x Kaname, mentions of KxYxZ and KxZ._

_

* * *

_

This fic is a gift-fic dedicated to the wonderful Blackened Wing, who is a dear friend and also in my opinion the best writer in the fandom. :D

_If you are a VK fan and read fanfiction, you can't not have heard of her and read her amazing fics. If you haven't, then you're missing something! I encourage you to go quickly to her page and start catching up on the time you lost. XD lol_

_

* * *

__._

_._

The hunter's gaze was ever watchful, keeping track of every single movement the pureblood made, aware of how fast he could be and not wanting to take any risks by losing track of whatever he might do.

Kaname glanced up, finding those violet eyes riveted on him with a wary look, and couldn't resist asking.

"You don't trust me at all, do you, _Kiryuu_?"

"Not a little, _Kuran_. I never did, and never will. Especially not when it comes to Yuuki's wellbeing."

Kaname sighed softly; that jab had hit the target a little too hard. Zero realized too late and regretted it as soon as the words slipped out of his mouth.

"Zero…"

The pureblood was back to calling the other by his first name, a change in tone indicating that he wasn't joking anymore. The hunter had an apologetic look on his face, and seemed to be thinking of the right thing to say now, but Kaname spoke first.

"I wish you had a little more confidence in my culinary abilities. I may not be much of a cook, but it's a mere chocolate pudding. You've showed me how to make those. Can't you trust me a little bit?!"

Much as the hunter wanted to make up for his previous blunder, he couldn't let that pass. He couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

"How could I ever trust you?! I've seen you stick your fingers in a blender that was on, once!!"

Flustered, Kaname protested. "That… That was a long time ago! Something had fallen in and I reached for it quickly without thinking. It could happen to anyone…" But he knew the excuse was poor, and it didn't come out very convincing.

"Not to anyone with an ounce of basic common sense, no…"Zero had a skeptical look on his face, and had to suppress a shudder at the memory of the incident.

Both had slipped back into normal talk, calling each other by their first names and teasing more kindly as they usually did in everyday life.

These days, they only really used the surnames when they wanted to poke at each other playfully in a mockery of the bloody rivalry that used to separate them just a few years before. It worked much like a safeword, letting each other know the mock fighting was done in jest and not serious. They'd invariably revert to calling each other by their first names whenever they felt tired of the game or if they worried that it might accidentally escalate farther than they meant for it to go.

Currently, Kaname was preparing chocolate pudding under Zero's careful watch, in the little kitchen of the cozy apartment they shared with Yuuki.

The girl was a freshman in university, and was currently not back from class yet, but it was her birthday, and her lovers intended to surprise her.

They all lived together in theory, although much of the time Kaname had to take care of all manner of things having to do with the council and the vampire society in general, while Zero was often away in missions for the new Hunter's Society. But both would try to be home as much as possible, especially for such an occasion.

Normally, Zero was the one in charge of most of the cooking for the trio when they were together, since Yuuki's cooking abilities were even worse than Kaname's, which wasn't a small achievement.

Kaname had been trying to learn more, especially when it came to the favorite foods of his two lovers, and Zero indulged, showing him simpler things, and sticking around in case a culinary catastrophe was to happen.

The pureblood normally excelled at everything he did… except for cooking. It's not that he wasn't a fast learner, he tended to pick it up fast when showed exactly how to do something step by step, but… he seemed to lack so much the most basic notions of cooking that he was just as dangerous in the kitchen as a small child, something that Zero didn't hesitate to point out in the most teasingly humiliating manners possible, whenever he felt they were nearing another dangerous recipe idea.

That Kaname had a highly creative and adaptive mind was certainly an advantage in many fields, but it also translated into bizarre cooking ideas and strange conclusions that more often than not ended up with food worse than the mysterious things the chairman had raised Yuuki and Zero on. It wasn't too surprising considering that what little Kaname did know of cooking had been mostly learned from the chairman when he was younger, but there were times when Zero wondered how the chairman himself survived such cooking lessons – Kaname actually managed to cause the oven to explode once, and if not for the pureblood's healing abilities, Zero wouldn't even dream of letting him approach the kitchen.

So just in case, he made sure to not ever leave Kaname alone while cooking, especially now that he was preparing something for such an important occasion. Zero normally took care of those, and it was the very first time he entrusted Kaname with something as important as the dessert of Yuuki's birthday.

The pureblood's pride, of course, inevitably got in the way and led him to try to convince Zero that he was perfectly able to do it by himself. Not a good idea, and Zero wasn't about to have any of it, whatever he may say. But there was only so much a pureblood could take…

"It's chocolate pudding, what could possibly go wrong?!" Kaname exclaimed, lightly annoyed, as he pulled the mixer out of the finished mixture a little too fast, while it was still running at high speed.

Zero's eyes widened in horror, but Kaname's speed was pureblood speed, and the ex-human didn't even have the time to yell a warning before they were both covered in splatters of chocolate mixture.

Kaname flushed in embarrassment and remained silent, avoiding Zero's eyes, while the hunter's glare bore into him accusingly.

"You see, that's exactly what I'm talking about" Zero stated calmly, before running a finger down his own face and licking off the chocolate on it.

"No one got hurt this time…" But Kaname's voice was a whisper; the pureblood looked like he wouldn't mind if the ground swallowed him about now.

It was one thing to feel wounded in your pride because your lover didn't believe you were able to make a basic pudding. It was a whole other thing to humiliate yourself by proving him completely right immediately afterwards.

Zero was tempted to point out he had been expecting the pureblood to screw up, and had secretly purchased extra ingredients to quickly bake a cake if it did happen, but he felt it would be too cruel to bring that up. Over the years he had grown perceptive enough to sense when Kaname was truly embarrassed about a mistake.

So he dropped the taunting before it became actually painful, and walked around the counter to gently run his hands around his lover's waist in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry…" he whispered by his ear – earning a pleasant little shudder from the pureblood – before pulling a small decorative pan out of the nearby cupboard.

"It didn't spill out all that much after all. There's still enough for the three of us, just pour it here and we'll put it in the fridge for it to set. It will do, it's fine."

Kaname positively beamed. He was by nature a perfectionist, and would hate failing at any task, so he had been particularly mortified at the idea that he might have ruined Yuuki's birthday dessert. Knowing that it was not the case truly lifted a weight from his heart.

Zero couldn't help but find it absolutely endearing to see the pureblood's eyes move so quickly from broodingly serious to that innocent glee in response to his encouragements. He realized very well that it was unconsciously displayed, and it was a tangible proof of how much Kaname trusted them that the pureblood allowed himself to be so open and not hold back his emotions in front of Yuuki or him. For everyone else, Kaname wore an impenetrable mask of absolute control, but for them, he was wide open at all times, and that truly tugged at Zero's heart strings.

Kaname carefully set the chocolate-filled pan on a shelf in the fridge and closed the door with a look of accomplishment, reassured that the dessert would be okay after all. Zero felt like jumping him right there.

Having sensed the intensity of the gaze on his back, but not yet aware of the ex-human's thoughts, Kaname turned innocently asking "What now?"

Zero was devouring him with his eyes, something that caused an instant spike in the delicious heat that had inevitably begun pooling in the pureblood's stomach from the moment the silver haired hunter had circled around him.

Zero closed in quickly, whispering huskily into the pureblood's ear "_Now_, we have to clean up all that chocolate off ourselves quickly before Yuuki arrives… we only have a bit of time left, her classes will be over soon."

Kaname had no doubts about which was Zero's favorite method for that cleaning, as the hunter's tongue immediately darted to lick some splatters of chocolate off his neck, sucking on the skin hungrily. Kaname let out a throaty moan in response, before grabbing a handful of his lover's shirt and practically dragging him out of the kitchen and across the living room, steering towards the corridor leading to the bedroom. "We'll be more comfortable in the room."

"And put chocolate all over the sheets? No thank you, unless you want to wash it all yourself. Besides, why go so far…?" The ex-human ended the sentence abruptly, pulling the pureblood down to the ground with him; Kaname allowed him, indulging in it with an amused chuckle.

Chocolate on the carpet wasn't a much better prospect, but soon both vampires were too engrossed with each other to even notice if they got anything dirty. Kaname had undone Zero's shirt in a rather forceful manner, a rain of buttons popping out and bouncing all around them, which somehow seemed hilarious to both the moment it happened. Zero was now retaliating for the destruction of his clothing, a hand firmly holding the back of Kaname's head by his hair while he sank his fangs roughly into the pureblood's neck, knowing he didn't have to hold back his vampiric urges with him, and knowing that Kaname liked it that way. The pureblood moaned hungrily in response. Zero had always been rough with him, but over the time Kaname had grown to enjoy it more and more, and Zero had little by little started to accept his vampire side more as well, however terribly hesitant he may have been at the beginning.

Currently, that side was quite demanding, and he sucked hard on the heady nectar spilling from the pureblood's veins. Kaname whimpered at the increased pressure, writhing softly beneath his lover's body, trying to shift positions slightly to press his arousal against the other's leg, but not wanting to disturb Zero's drinking either by pulling away.

Quickly, they were no more than a delicious mess of tangled limbs and bare skin glistening softly with a sheen of perspiration brought on by a most pleasant kind of exertion. Clothes had been discarded and thrown off to the side as both rolled around in a mock fight for who would top. Kaname could easily have dominated if he chose to, but Zero had _very _effective methods to overpower him, and the pureblood wasn't about to complain when the nature of his methods was so deliciously pleasurable that he couldn't even think straight under the other's wonderful touch.

They rolled onto the pile of cushions Yuuki liked to sit on to watch TV, Kaname on his stomach and Zero pinning him down hard, fangs still claiming the pureblood's neck in a demanding manner, an arm snaked around his waist. The hunter was now pumping to pureblood's achingly needy flesh to the rhythm of the draughts he was taking from his neck, and Kaname was very much melting into the touch, throwing his head back and digging his fingers into the cushions, willingly surrendering whatever control he still had left. His whole life, he had always thought that feeling vulnerable was a horrible sensation, but… feeling vulnerable to Zero was a complete different thing. He gave himself completely, not holding back, arching into the other's hips in a silent way of begging to be taken at last. And Zero complied, naturally.

--

They were about to engage in a third round when suddenly, Kaname tensed and Zero stopped on his tracks as well, his own senses not picking up anything yet, but having noticed his lover's reaction.

"Is it Yuuki? Damn! We didn't wrap the presents yet!!" Zero's senses weren't as accurate as Kaname's, and he wouldn't be able to perceive her approach from afar like Kaname could. She was probably still at the elevator door at the end of the corridor, but Kaname had distinctly felt her from the moment she stepped on their floor.

The pureblood smiled seductively and whispered "It's okay… I know of a present she'll enjoy a lot more…"

There was such an amount of confidence in his voice that Zero cocked an eyebrow in curiosity.

Not bothering to disengage from their embrace, Kaname simply grabbed the long rolled up ribbon that Zero had set aside the presents and the wrapping, and unrolled it quickly, using his sharp fangs to help tear it in two pieces.

By the time Yuuki turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, they were both ready to give her quite a lovely birthday surprise, and if not for Zero's naturally mother-hen-like nature, the three might well have completely forgotten to eat dinner.

.

.

The end.

* * *

_Sagakure, August 26th 2008_

_And, naturally, if you've seen that pic before you must have noticed that the fic ties in with Blackened Wing's wonderful pic where Zero and Kaname are wrapped in ribbons... ;D (Which you can find on her DeviantArt if you haven't seen it yet. :D I can't post the link since FFnet morphs links as an anti-spam measure, but just go to her profile on FFnet, and there's the link to her site, where in turn you'll find the link to DA. :D)_


End file.
